


the perks of being a waterbender

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, SMUTCATION, Skinny Dipping, seriously so much fluff, vibrating water jets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Korra took that as her cue to turn around. When she did, she choked on air. Asami was naked. Asami was naked, pale skin on full display. Asami was naked, pale skin on full display, dark hair awash around her shoulders and a smug smile on her lips. Once more, Korra was at a complete loss for words.





	the perks of being a waterbender

**Author's Note:**

> THE TITLE IS AWFUL I KNOW, I'M SO SORRY. IT WAS THIS OR "SKINNY DIPPING".
> 
> Anyway... the prompt was: "Korrasami prompt: Asami invites Korra over for a swim in her pool. What she "forgets" to mention is that they'll be skinny dipping." and "Korrasami - using waterbending as a sex toy. Bit like using a showerhead in this reality..."
> 
> Follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr and twitter for more.
> 
> Also, this has NO TURF WARS SPOILERS, although it fits with turf wars a bit if you squint...

_Come over any time,_  Asami had said.

 _It’s totally fine if you want to use my gym,_ she’d said.

 _That’s what girlfriends are for, right?_  she’d said.

 _Besides,_ she’d added at the end of the invitation, trailing teasing fingertips along Korra’s bicep, _I have a vested interest in keeping you buff now, don’t I?_

It all sounded great in theory, especially the girlfriend part, which still made Korra grin every time she thought about it. But this part, she hadn’t foreseen: stumbling into Asami’s private workout room only to trip over her own two feet as her tongue hit the floor.

Asami was home from work early.

Asami was home from work early, spinning away on her exercise bike.

Asami was home from work early, spinning away on her exercise bike in tight workout clothes.

Very, very tight workout clothes.

Her sports bra was a miracle of modern design. Korra hadn’t even known it was possible for a top to compress and enhance at the same time. Her extra-short shorts hugged her rear and showed off her stomach as she pedaled—not quite flat, but definitely muscular, and oh-so-soft looking. And her hair… Korra absolutely loved it down, but the sight of it pulled back into a bun, a few damp strands clinging to Asami’s graceful throat…

“Korra, hey,” Asami said as she hopped down. She shot a flirtatious grin in Korra’s direction before grabbing a white towel from the bike’s handle and wiping the seat. “I hardly ever use this thing, but it’s too hot to ride an actual bike outside today.”

Korra’s mouth opened and closed, but the only sound she managed was a cracked, questioning sort of groan. All she could do was stare, jaw gaping, as Asami strutted toward her. Yes, strutted. There was no other word for the way those hips were swaying, for the suggestive strides those long legs took. If she had to die any time soon, Korra thought, those thighs were exactly how she wanted to go.

“Um, Korra?”

The sound of her name—again—was enough to snap Korra out of her stupor. “Yeah? Hey, Asami…” She twisted her face into what she hoped was a friendly, innocent grin and not a perverted leer. Despite her best efforts, she found her eyes dipping down. “Sorry. Guess the heat’s getting to me too.”

Asami shrugged. “We could always go for a dip in the pool. It’s the perfect day for it.”

The pool. Right. Korra wrenched her eyes away from Asami’s cleavage, latching onto the suggestion like a lifeline. Maybe the cold water would snap her out of whatever this craziness was. She and Asami were best friends. They had saved the world together, reconnected after being apart for three years, even dated and dumped the same guy—twice. But after all that, and confessing their feelings, here she was, stammering like an idiot. Staring. Practically drooling.

 _It’s because we’re official now,_ she told herself, desperate for an excuse.  _It’s just new-relationship weirdness. It’ll pass, as long as I don’t come on too strong._  But her words sounded anything but certain as she said, “Sure, I could go for a swim. Got an extra suit?”

Asami’s lips turned up in what Korra swore was a smirk. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out. So, are you in?”

Korra had to blink again. Asami’s mouth was painfully distracting, and she did mean painful. Just watching it move was enough to send sharp stabs of want between her legs. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m in.”

The sweet smell of Asami’s shampoo drew closer, and Korra was so wrapped up in the dizzying scent that she didn’t realize Asami’s lips had touched hers at first. The kiss was gentle, chaste, but as soon as Korra’s hands settled on Asami’s hips, it became anything but. Asami’s tongue brushed her lower lip, Korra let out a groan, and then they were tasting each other, hands clinging, bodies pressed close.

Asami’s workout clothes weren’t just amazing to look at, Korra soon discovered: they left her entire midriff exposed. Korra’s heart did backflips as she ran her hands along the hot, bare flesh of Asami’s sides. Without even thinking about it, Korra slid her palms higher, up along Asami’s ribcage to trace the bottom of her bra…

_Wait! You came over to use her gym, not feel her up. Don’t push your luck._

Korra broke away from Asami’s lips with a hitch of breath, and was strangely pleased to see that Asami seemed slightly dazed as well. Her green eyes were cloudy and her lashes fluttered as she tried to process what had happened. “Why’d you stop?” she asked, not too disappointed, but perhaps a little worried.

“Uh… I just…” Korra gestured awkwardly at the workout room. “Wrong ambiance?”

Asami laughed. “Korra, it’s sweet that you want to be romantic, and our vacation definitely had ambiance… but I’d honestly make out with you behind a dumpster. I don’t care.”

Korra cleared her throat. “I, uh… can’t tell if that’s really romantic or really gross? But I think we can do better than a dumpster. C’mon.” She extended her hand, and dragonfly bunnies tickled her stomach when Asami’s fingers laced through hers. “Let’s go get wet.”

* * *

“You decent yet?” Korra asked, dutifully facing the row of lockers against the wall. Behind her, she knew, Asami was stripping—although she had yet to find a suit for Korra to wear. That was probably a good thing, because Korra was pretty sure she’d ruin the bottoms in a hot second. Although she was trying her best to respect Asami’s privacy, just the knowledge that she was changing had Korra squirming in very uncomfortable ways.

In the Spirit World, it hadn’t been so bad. There’d been fresh air, lots of open space, and she’d been so dumbstruck by the fact that Asami really, truly felt the same way she did that she’d spent most of the time with her head in the clouds.

Now, her attention was lower. Much lower.

“That depends,” Asami said, with a curious throatiness in her voice, “on your opinion.”

Korra took that as her cue to turn around. When she did, she choked on air.

Asami was naked.

Asami was naked, pale skin on full display.

Asami was naked, pale skin on full display, dark hair awash around her shoulders and a smug smile on her lips.

Once more, Korra was at a complete loss for words.

Her first instinct was to stare in awe. Asami was already the loveliest woman Korra had ever laid eyes on, and out of her clothes, she was practically otherworldly. Her body was the perfect mix of muscle and softness. Somehow, her smooth, rounded curves blended seamlessly with her long, toned limbs. Her breasts were capped with light brown nipples, and there was a trimmed tuft of hair at the join of her thighs, certainly not enough to conceal everything. Korra forgot how to breathe entirely when she noticed that the pouting lips beneath that triangle had a clear, glistening sheen to them.

“I… Asami, you—naked!” she blurted out, trying to cover her eyes, and chastising herself when her stupid hand refused to move up to her face.

“Yes?” Asami said, in a tone that suggested confusion. “My suits aren’t going to fit you right, so I thought we’d just skinny dip, if that’s okay? I figured you wouldn’t want to be naked all by yourself…”

This was the part, Korra knew, where she should take the hint, pull Asami into her arms, and kiss her senseless. That was what she would have done with Mako in this situation. But Asami wasn’t Mako—Asami was  _Asami_ , and even though they’d confessed their feelings and gotten that out of the way, Korra couldn’t help being terrified.

All her life, people had criticized her for being too brash. Once she set her mind to something, she moved so fast, so aggressively, and with such force that Airbending’s core principles had escaped her entirely at first. More than anything, she didn’t want to make that mistake with Asami. Their connection was deeper than anything she’d felt before, and considering her track record of impulsive or just plain poor decisions, she was terrified of screwing it up.

Asami seemed to take her silence as a bad sign. Her face fell, and she reached for her towel, which she’d abandoned on top of the wooden bench by her knees. “Korra, I’m sorry,” she said as she tucked it under her arms. “I thought… I don’t know what I thought, but I didn’t mean to upset—”

“Wait,” Korra blurted out. Her mouth was moving faster than her brain, and all her thoughts came tumbling out before she could stop them. “No, it’s okay. You didn’t upset me. It’s just… you’re gorgeous, and I…” She took a breath, trying to take at least a little control of her words. “I was just surprised. I’m okay with skinny dipping if you are.”

“If that’s what you want?” Asami said, her brow lowering in concern.

Korra nodded her head a little too rapidly. “I do.”  _Oh, I really, really do._

“Well then…” Asami let the towel fall again, and Korra’s mouth went dry. All the moisture in her body had decided to gather in other places. “Are you going to join me?”

* * *

“This isn’t so bad,” Korra said, treading water in the deep end of the pool. “I thought it would be, you know, more awkward.”

Asami smirked down from her perch on the edge of the diving board. “I knew it wouldn’t be. It’s just us, Korra. Nothing’s different, except now we get to kiss.”

“And see each other naked,” Korra added. Even though it wasn’t awkward, it wasn’t something she could easily ignore either. Over the past several minutes, she’d grown more comfortable with looking at Asami’s body, and her fears about moving too fast had lessened. It was clear from Asami’s relaxed posture that she didn’t have a problem with being admired. Quite the opposite, Korra suspected—she hadn’t missed the way Asami’s nipples hardened during particularly lengthy gazes.

“And see each other naked,” Asami agreed. She bent her long legs, brought her hands over her head, and launched herself from the diving board, plunging into the water fingertips first. She barely made a ripple, and Korra couldn’t help being impressed. It was a beautiful dive… at least, what she’d seen of it when she hadn’t been gaping at the graceful arc of Asami’s body soaring through the air.

Asami swam as smoothly as a tiger seal. Strands of wet black hair streamed behind her like a banner underwater, and when she breached the surface, glittering droplets flew from her shoulders. She tossed her head, and a smile spread across her face as she drew in her first breath of air.

Korra felt as if she’d been punched straight in the gut. Asami looked like something straight out of the Spirit World itself. _That’s my girlfriend,_  she thought, stunned yet again by the realization. Then, with pride,  _My girlfriend is the most beautiful, amazing woman in the world._

Her expression must have looked sillier than she realized, because Asami tilted her head. “Korra? Are you okay?”

Korra blinked rapidly. “Yeah, I’m fine…” But then her eyes trailed down to Asami’s breasts, bobbing half-way above the surface of the water, and she forgot to finish her sentence.

“Korra? Republic City to Korra…” Asami flicked her hand, and Korra sputtered as water splashed against her face.

“Oh, you didn’t just do that,” she growled, narrowing her eyes.

Asami grinned. “You wouldn’t splash me—”

Korra waved her arm, sending a spray of water right at Asami’s head. Asami tried to swim away, but not fast enough. It was her turn to sputter, but somehow, she still managed to look cute doing it.

But cuteness wasn’t enough to save her. After that, it was an all-out war. Korra had the advantage with her waterbending, but Asami put up a good fight, ducking beneath the water to avoid the smallish waves Korra sent in her direction and firing back from behind the cover of the diving board. When that wasn’t enough protection, she made for a raft floating lazily in the middle of the pool, turning it sideways to use as a makeshift shield.

“Hey, you’re cheating,” Korra said, sending an arc of water up and over the top of the raft.

Asami turned it upside down, holding it over her head.

“You’re using waterbending. I should get something.”

“You shouldn’t have started this if you weren’t ready to finish it.”

Korra streaked through the water like an arrow, ducking beneath the surface to grab Asami’s legs and tickle behind her knees. Asami let go of the raft and kicked out, but not hard, and when Korra flipped her over onto her back and popped up out of the water, she was shrieking with joyful laughter. “Okay, okay!” Asami held up a hand to protect her eyes, but it did little to shield her smile. “You win.”

“Yeah I did,” Korra said, with more than a little smugness. Slowly, however, it dawned on her where she was standing.

She was standing between Asami’s legs.

She was standing between Asami’s legs, while Asami floated spread eagle in front of her.

She was standing between Asami’s legs, while Asami floated spread eagle in front of her, with absolutely everything on full display.

Korra tried to make her hands let go of Asami’s knees, but her fingers betrayed her by refusing to budge. All she could do was stand there, trying desperately not to stare even as her eyes traveled further and further down Asami’s stomach.

She looked. She couldn’t help it. Her eyes were drawn in like magnets, and suddenly, she couldn’t breathe.

Oh. So, this was what Asami looked like close up. She hadn’t expected so much smooth pink, or for Asami to be so… open? Open. Like her lips were asking to be touched. The bud of her clit was small, but darker, and clearly swollen beneath its hood. Korra bit back a whimper. Now that she’d seen, she couldn’t un-see, and the sight caused a deep ache between her own legs.

“Korra?”

Although something in her wanted to jerk away, a greater desire forced Korra to stay still. She didn’t move her hands, but she didn’t let go of Asami’s legs either. “Asami?”

“You know…” Asami paused, licking her lips in a gesture that Korra thought was seductive at first, but then realized was slightly nervous. “You can have a reward for winning our battle. If you want.”

The offer hung in the air between them. Korra’s thumped at dragonfly-hummingbird speed.  _Could I?_ Well, yes. Asami had said so. Her green eyes were wide and dark, full of hope and longing, and a flush was creeping down her chest.  _But should I?_

This wasn’t how she’d thought their first time would happen: in the middle of a pool, after she made a fool of herself by staring, but… imagination didn’t matter. This mattered. Asami mattered. They mattered. “I want to,” she said, forcing her shaking lips to form the words. “But only if it’s not too fast.”

Asami smiled up at her, and some of the knots in Korra’s stomach loosened. “Korra… I race go-karts. I design satomobiles. I fly biplanes. I like things that go fast, as long as they’re built right.”

Korra heaved a sigh of relief. They were built right, her and Asami. No faulty starts and near-crashes like her only previous experience with dating. She and Asami had spent years constructing their relationship, most of the time without her even realizing, but it was solid. Like Asami said, it was built right.

She pulled Asami toward her, guiding her girlfriend’s legs around her waist and sliding her elbows beneath Asami’s arms. Asami was a little heavy—there was muscle under all that inviting softness—but definitely not too heavy to carry, especially in the water. Korra’s stomach fluttered as Asami’s arms wound around her neck, and she let a groan escape as warmth painted her stomach. Even under the water, Asami was noticeably wet.

“What do I do?” Korra asked, searching Asami’s eyes.

“Kiss me,” Asami murmured, leaning forward to taste her lips.

That was familiar territory, and Korra relished in it. With Asami’s tongue in her mouth and her hands grasping Asami’s backside, her worries dissolved. The heat, the intensity, the passion of it was exactly the right kind of rush, and she kissed back with everything she had. She would have been satisfied with just this, Asami kissing her and clinging to her, if Asami’s hips hadn’t given a deliberate push, spreading more wetness along her belly.

Korra growled. If that was how Asami wanted it, she was more than happy to deliver. She walked them to the shallow end of the pool, sucking Asami’s lower lip along the way, kissing her deeper whenever a mewl of approval slipped out. Asami’s hands twisted in her hair, combing through the damp strands, before trailing down the back of Korra’s neck to brush a sensitive spot she hadn’t even known she had.

“I need to touch you,” Korra rasped as she braced Asami against the wall. With the water level below their waists, it was shallow enough for both of them to stand, but one of Asami’s legs remained hooked around her hip anyway, and Korra slid a hand along her outer thigh so it would stay there. “Is that okay?”

“More than okay,” Asami muttered into her lips. They kissed again, and Korra slid her other hand down Asami’s stomach, cupping between her legs.

The heat was even more obvious against her fingertips than it had been pressed into her abdomen. Korra stroked up and down in a tentative line, reveling in the silky texture, only to groan in disappointment when it went away. Asami groaned too, but for an entirely different reason. She rocked her hips forward, clearly unhappy with the pause. Korra didn’t waste time. She grasped Asami’s waist, lifting her up onto the pool’s edge. As much as she enjoyed having Asami’s legs wrapped around her, she wanted all of Asami’s wetness for herself.

Korra picked up where she’d left off, testing Asami’s slickness, searching out the spots that made her new lover shudder and clutch her shoulders. She didn’t have much experience to go on, since the only woman she’d ever touched was herself, but Asami made it easy to figure out. She offered whimpers when Korra hit a sensitive spot, and full-throated moans when Korra used the right amount of pressure.

When Korra slid her fingers on either side of Asami’s clit, pinching the shaft without touching the tip, Asami’s hips gave a startled buck. “Korra,” she gasped, lowering her lips to Korra’s shoulder and sucking a patch of skin to muffle a needy cry. The heat of Asami’s mouth on her skin made Korra tense—and reminded her that she had more at her disposal than just one hand. She kissed down along Asami’s damp neck, finding the place where her pulse point lived.

Asami seemed to like that, because her pelvis gave another jolt. When Korra introduced the edges of her teeth, Asami’s hips actually lifted off the edge of the pool to push against her hand. “Korra,” Asami whispered into her throat. “I want you inside. Please?”

If Korra had any remaining doubts, that please would have erased them. She stopped teasing Asami’s clit and moved down, her chest hitching in surprise. Asami’s entrance was tight, but also overflowing with wetness, and as soon as she came in contact, the slick muscles tried to suck her fingers in. She was more than happy to let them. One finger soon became two, and before Korra realized it, she was thrusting with most of the strength in her forearm while Asami’s nails raked down her back.

It took an effort of will for Korra to slow down. Part of her didn’t want to. This had been such a long time coming, and she needed Asami more than she’d believed possible. But the two of them hadn’t done this before, and she didn’t want it to be all about lust and bodies coming together. “I love how you feel,” she whispered, with all the tenderness she could manage while her voice was so unsteady. “You’re beautiful inside and out, Asami.”

Asami’s next moan turned into a light laugh. “And you’re corny,” she said, nipping lightly at Korra’s ear. “But I love it. I love you. Please don’t stop.”

Korra’s head spun and her heart swelled with happiness. She knew Asami loved her, but she doubted she’d ever get tired of hearing it. “Say it again,” she pleaded, resting her forehead against Asami’s and resuming the motion of her hand at a slower pace.

“Please don’t stop?” Asami teased, brushing the tips of their noses together.

“You know what I mean,” Korra said, but she was too involved to pout. The pressure inside of Asami had changed, and when Korra aimed her fingers up, she could feel a puffy, ridged spot she hadn’t noticed before. She probed at it, and Asami’s eyes snapped wide open.

“Ahh… I…” Asami started panting, and Korra eased up the pressure a little, letting her fingers straighten out again. “I love you, Korra. And I’ll love you more if you do that again.”

So Korra did it again, and again, until Asami’s hips were rolling into her thrusts while wetness leaked into her palm. The muscles around her drew impossibly tight, but Korra could tell from the tension coiled in Asami’s body that it wasn’t quite enough. Her forearm burned with the effort of maintaining the right angle, but although Asami’s noises grew louder and louder, Korra grew more desperate. She wanted to make Asami come. She hadn’t realized how much until this very moment, but she craved it beyond words, with every bit of her heart.

“What do you need?” she asked, reaching her middle and ring fingers as far as they could go. Asami’s walls rippled, but from her panting, Korra could tell she hadn’t quite reached the brink.

“My clit,” Asami begged, lips still pressed tight into Korra’s neck. “Korra, I need—please…”

Korra tried to position her thumb over the stiff bud, and although she managed it, the new angle meant it was harder to keep hitting Asami’s front wall. Asami still shuddered in approval, tilting in search of more, but a small frown pulled at Korra’s lips. She wanted the low groans back, the ones she got whenever she hit that special spot.

Inspiration struck when one of Asami’s dangling feet swished through the water, wrapping around her leg and digging heel-first into the back of her thigh. Water. It wouldn’t take much, just a short stream aimed in the right place. Korra moved her other hand, twirling her wrist and tugging at the surface of the pool.

“Korra? What are you—Oh!” The moment the first jet made contact, Asami went rigid. Her mouth fell open, and her walls clenched tighter than Korra had felt so far. When Asami’s squeezing relaxed into ripples, Korra beamed with pride. She took Asami’s lips again, kissing her long and deep.

Once their mouths met, Korra turned Asami’s peak into a sort of game. She wanted to see just how long she could make it last, and she was curious whether she could get Asami to say those three special words again. She changed the motion of her free hand, breaking up the constant flow into short blasts. It took a few tries to find the right pressure and speed, but when she did, Asami broke away from her and screamed to the ceiling, spine arching, eyes rolling back into her head.

“Say it again?” Korra asked hopefully.

Asami’s lips returned to her neck, muttering those same three words over and over: “I love you, I love you, I love you,” until they became nothing but a wordless wail. But it was more than enough for Korra. She grinned, curling her buried fingers into the same spot. Asami shivered all over again, and Korra watched in wonder as clear heat spilled out around her knuckles and splashed into her palm.

Far too soon, the river of wetness and the rhythmic pulsing stopped. Asami went limp, resting her forehead against Korra’s shoulder, and Korra kissed her shoulder in return.

Asami had come for her.

Asami had come for her, all over her hand.

Asami had come for her, all over her hand, saying ‘I love you’.

“I love you too,” Korra murmured, letting both her hands still.

Asami started laughing, and Korra’s forehead creased. “What?” she asked, picking her head back up.

“Waterbending,” Asami giggled, biting her lower lip in an obvious attempt to stifle the noise.

Korra frowned. “What about waterbending? I thought you liked it?”

“I—I did…” Asami lowered her chin to her chest, shoulders shaking. “I’m sorry, it’s just, you picked the most complicated solution for a simple problem. If you weren’t hitting the spots you needed, you could have used your other hand, or your mouth.”

A wave of heat washed over Korra’s face. It seemed obvious now that they weren’t in the heat of the moment. “I guess,” she mumbled, only a little sulkily.

Asami peeked up again, leaning in to kiss Korra’s nose. “It was perfect. You’re perfect. And I want you to show me more of that waterbending trick very, very soon.”

“Fine,” Korra sighed, before beginning to laugh herself. As long as Asami felt good, that was all that mattered. “But, um… you said something about using my mouth?” Her eyes flicked down between their bodies, where her fingers were still buried in Asami’s warmth.

Asami ran her tongue over her lower lip. “How about you hop up here and let me use mine? I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Korra’s heart thudded, and extra warmth blossomed between her legs. “Why do I have a feeling sex with an engineer is going to be really, really good?”

“Because,” Asami purred, trailing her hand down from Korra’s back to squeeze the swell of her ass, “I like finding out how  _every_ part of something works.”


End file.
